The Trinity
The Trinity is the name of the group given to the first three vampires ever turned by Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah. As the first vampires turned by the Original Vampires, this makes them the three, oldest non-original vampires in existence. History The Trinity came from a castle in Southern France belonging to Count de Martel. Tristan and Aurora were the count's children while Lucien was a servant at the castle. In the year 1002, the Original Vampires came to the castle posing as nobles; aided by Lucien who helped them with their ruse so they would spare his life. When welcomed into the king's court, they took interest in the count's children. Lucien had romantic feelings for Aurora and asked Niklaus to deliver a letter to Aurora in which he declared his love. But unknown to Lucien, Niklaus and Aurora were already in a relationship and he caught them during an intimate moment. The guards had been alerted by his presence, so to avoid being discovered Aurora told them to leave through a window, but Lucien didn't leave due to the heartbreak and Tristan believed he was involved with his sister when he and guards arrived. As punishment for a crime he didn't commit Tristan brutally tortured Lucien, until he was stopped by Niklaus and Elijah. Klaus later attempted to comfort Lucien, but he stabbed Niklaus and during a brief struggle Lucien came in contact with Klaus' blood. The blood healed Lucien's wounds and he believed that he had become a vampire. In that belief Lucien tried to kill Tristan, but he was killed by a guard, he later awakened in transition and feed on servant which completed his transition into the first sired vampire Niklaus and Aurora continued their secret relationship and when Aurora discovered that he was a vampire she accepted him for what he was. She even asked him to turn her after they confided in each other that they both were responsible for their mothers' deaths. Niklaus refused to sire Aurora, but she still became a vampire because Rebekah gave Aurora her blood to save her after she tried to kill herself. Aurora then successfully killed herself and began her transition. When the Originals learned that stories had spread of their existence and they would eventually reach Mikael, they planned to flee. Elijah informed Aurora of it and she wished to go with them, but Elijah refused and after Aurora bluntly said that she knew things about Niklaus he didn't. He for the first time used compulsion and then forced her to tell him that Niklaus killed his mother. In retaliation for what Niklaus did he compelled Aurora to see Klaus as monster and it lead to Aurora breaking up with Klaus. Elijah later sired Tristan and compelled him, Aurora and Lucien to believe that they were the original that sired them and then Elijah told them to run thus turning them into decoy's for Mikael to hunt. The Trinity were hunted by Mikael for a hundred years, but they were freed from their compulsion when Elijah was daggered by the Five. When they were themselves again they swore to gather weapons that to destroy the Originals. Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Lucien arrived in New Orleans to reunite with Klaus. He explained that news of the deaths of Originals, Finn and Kol, and that all of their sire lines died once they did had stirred the vampire community. Knowing that if an Original died, their entire line died, had caused friction that was erupting into a war between the sire lines, wishing to be able to eliminated their rival lines. With the growing threat of the sire war, Lucien tried to align with Klaus, saying they'd have to support each other because all of Lucien's enemies throughout the millennium may target Klaus to try and kill him. Meanwhile, unknown to Klaus, Lucien began a series of brutal murders in New Orleans. He also was somehow involved with the hunting of werewolves in the bayou. In a faraway monastery, Aurora received a letter from her brother saying he was unavailable to see her which sent her into a fit of rage, saying it was almost time. In You Hung the Moon, Lucien's killings in New Orleans became known to Klaus and he quickly threatened that if Lucien continued his activities and causing trouble in the city, he'd kill him. Lucien, meanwhile was suffering from a werewolf bite from Jackson Kenner, but using an unknown injection, seemed to cure himself of the werewolf venom. He then looked at a drawing of Aurora that he had inside of his closet. Meanwhile, in a monastery, Tristan and Aurora sparred with swords when Tristan told his sister that he'd be travelling to New Orleans. Leaving her behind infuriated Aurora and she tried to attack her brother before he sedated her, believing she wasn't ready for the outside world in her mental state. With that, Tristan prepared to go to New Orleans while he left his sister in the care of the monks. In Out of the Easy, The Trinity were invited to the Thanksgiving Dinner Party by the Klaus and Elijah. All three of them were seen together for the first time in present time. Members *Lucien Castle - The first vampire ever turned by Nikalus Mikaelson. After spending a century compelled to believe he was his sire, Lucien has developed a company devoted to breaking the limits of what was thought to be possible for supernatural research. He formed an uneasy alliance with Tristan to try and trap the Original Vampires so no harm could ever come to them, or by extension himself. He has since broken his truce with Tristan and is the only member of The Trinity still active. *Tristan de Martel - The first vampire ever turned by Elijah Mikaelson. Tristan was compelled to believe he was Elijah for one hundred years and not long after, took control of Elijah's vampire society, The Strix. Tristan led The Strix for centuries, devising a plan to trap the Original Vampires. However, his plan backfired and he was trapped by the unbreakable barrier of The Serratura, and has since been trapped at the bottom of the ocean. *Aurora de Martel - The first vampire ever turned by Rebekah Mikaelson. Aurora suffered from something similar to bipolar disorder as a human and after tricking Rebekah to help turn her, it was heightened even more. Aurora, prone to falling into violent and unpredictable episodes, was constantly sedated by her brother, Tristan, who tried to keep her under control. After a number of erratic strikes against the Mikaelsons, her former lover Klaus has buried her behind a wall in his home, to starve out and desiccate. Trivia *As the first vampires sired by the Original Vampires they are the oldest non-original vampires alive. **They surpass even Sage. *With their advanced age, they may be the strongest vampires in the world besides the Original Vampires. **Lucien is the oldest member of the group while Tristan is the youngest, however since they were turned within a year, their strength differences would be minimal depending on how strong they were as humans. *All of The Trinity come from the same home; the castle of Count de Martel. Tristan and Aurora were his children while Lucien was a servant. *Although not yet officially named on the show, the creators of the series have repeatedly referred to the first three sired vampires as "The Trinity". *The Trinity served as some of the main antagonists of Season Three. *The Trinity made their first on-screen appearance together in present time in ''Out of the Easy'''', ''where it was revealed that Lucien and Tristan, and by extension Aurora, were all part of an alliance to try and permanently trap their respective sires so the Originals' deaths would never be a threat to their own lives. *Through the compulsion of Elijah, The Trinity spent 100 years running from Mikael believing they were in fact the Mikaelson siblings. **The compulsion wore off when Elijah was neutralized with the dagger; however, Mikael still hunted them. *According to Aurora, The Trinity are immune to compulsion, it has not yet been revealed how they became immune. **It can be presumed that drinking vervain is why they cannot be compelled or have become old enough to be immune to it similar to how the Original Vampires cannot be compelled, or through willpower as temporarily demonstrated by Shen's suicide before he would confess, or mental training and focus like Bill Forbes and Atticus Shane. *Lucien is the only member of The Trinity still active as Aurora and Tristan are currently imprisoned. Gallery Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg References See also Category:Groups Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Vampire Armies Category:Members of the Trinity Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists